Contos de Inverno
by Lady Santos
Summary: Primeira historia ShadowXSonia em portugues!
1. Chapter 1

Inverno, época de roupas aconchegantes, chocolate quente, dos apaixonados começarem novos romances... Não para os agentes da G.U. N, como Rouge e Shadow, sempre atarefados por causa de diversos problemas.

Por falar em Shadow, ele estava novamente indo para o Quartel General da Guardians of United Nations, mesmo sabendo que teria de se encontrar com o comandante, cujo não tinha muitos afetos, e que muito bem sabia que o homem não tinha por ele.

Pois bem, continuando...

Ele chegou a do frente ao prédio, que tinha uma pistola dourada estampada na porta de vidro, adentrou o lugar e se deparou com a primeira recepcionista, humana, com cabelos ruivos envoltos num coque, olhos verdes e unhas sempre pintadas de vermelho vinho e farda azul-marinho, comum de quem trabalha lá, ela sempre o saudava, mas nunca ganhara uma resposta.

O ouriço pegou a sua Esmeralda do Caos vermelha e disse:

"Chaos Control!"

E reapareceu no ultimo andar do prédio, onde ficava o escritório para reuniões do comandante, novamente se deparou com outra recepcionista, desta vez uma loba mobiana, com a pele acinzentada com a ponta das orelhas pretas e olhos arroxeados, desta vez ele pelo menos disse oi.

Adentrou a sala e encontrou um ser humano de cabelos grisalhos de costas para a porta olhando a paisagem fria e nublada.

"Bom dia agente Shadow"

"Bom dia Senhor"

"Tenho mais uma missão para você, sente-se" – O ouriço sentou – "pois bem" – o senhor virou-se – "encontramos mais uma base abandonada do Eggman, nossos contatos informam que esta foi a ultima base que o cientista habitou, preciso que você vá lá e encontre algo que possa ajudar a encontrar o paradeiro atual de Eggman"

"Se é só isso, poderia ter me falado pelo comunicador"

"OLHA- quero dizer..." – o presidente já havia lhe dito para ser paciente com Shadow, para que controlar-se, bom pelos menos, em parte, ele estava tentando – "chamei você aqui para lhe apresentar sua parceira nesse caso, eu a chamei pessoalmente, os mobianos dizem que ela já invadiu tantas vezes as bases do Dr. Que já sabe até onde fica o banheiro"

"E quem é "ela"?"

"Pois bem, Agente Sonia, pode entrar."

Um ouriço fêmea rosa entrou pela porta. Ela não usava a roupas que a G.U. N exigia, assim como Rouge. Usava somente botas azul-marinhas e vermelhas, uma saia lilás, um colar com um pingente que aparentava ser um piano ou teclado, blusa de manga curta vermelha, um cinto de ouro e luvas compridas lilás. Ela tinha uma longa franja que cobria seu olho direito, mas mesmo assim Shadow percebeu ambos os olhos eram esmeralda. Sorria simpaticamente, assim como Sonic, sua cintura carregava um par de pistolas que o ouriço negro jamais havia se quer visto, ele logo pensou que eram da organização. Elas eram brancas com linhas lilás em cada lado e uma espécie de botão giratório_ dourado ali dever ser a munição_.

"Bom dia sou Sonia The Hedgehog, prazer Shadow."

"Bem, Sonia já sabe as coordenadas do local, espero que se saiam bem"

"Comigo aqui? Amanhã já esta de volta" – o ouriço fêmea disse confiante e sorriso firme

Shadow pegou sua esmeralda após Sonia ter dito onde era lugar...

"Chaos Control"

...e de repente (para Sonia) estavam a alguns quilômetros da base do Eggman.

Ótimo daqui nós vamos andando, Certo Shadow?

Ela sabia que ele não ia responder, mas só para não ficar um silencio constrangedor, começou a bater papo consigo mesma.

"Então, como tem ido ultimamente? Ouvi dizer que você conhece a Rouge, ela também me conhece, na verdade somos grandes amigas, nos conhecemos na verdade, na mesma época que conheci o Knuckles. Eu sei que também o conhece."

Ela parou por um instante, percebeu que estava irritando seu parceiro por parecer uma tagarela

"Olha, se estiver falando demais pode me dizer. Não tem problema" – falou de cabeça baixa com as bochechas rosadas

"Você está" - disse ele no mesmo tom tão frio quanto ar e sem desviar o olhar do caminho

"Certo." – um momento de silêncio cercou os dois recém-conhecidos por algum tempo até que aconteceu algo que Sonia não esperava: Shadow começou a conversar

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Pode falar" - ela se aproximou para ouvir a pergunta

"Como conheceu o ?"

"Ah... isso. Bem... na minha época, nos o chamávamos de Robotnik, ou como diziam meus irmãos: Bundãonik - _Homens_ - ele meio que governava o mundo, por ter retirado Rei Accorn e Rainha Aleena do poder. Ele primeiro separou os filhos de Aleena, eu, meu irmão Sonic e meu outro irmão Manic quando ainda éramos recém-nascidos e assim conseguiu destronar a rainha. Depois seqüestrou o Rei Accorn e então começou seu reinado sombrio. Qualquer um que o desrespeitasse iria parar no robotizador e virava seu escravo e se depois disso tentasse fugir, como foi uma vez com um coelho, seria desmontado. Mas a filha de Accorn e os filhos de Aleena se uniram a uma coelha meio robotizada, a uma morsa, a um raposo de duas caudas e muitos outros para achar Accorn e Aleena para restabelecer a ordem em Mobius. Nós nos Chamávamos de Freedom Fighers."

Shadow parou para racionar:

_Eu, meu irmão Sonic e meu outro irmão Manic..._

_Rainha..._

_Filhos..._

_Nós nos chamávamos Freedom Fighers..._

Não era a toa que ela conhecia Eggman tão bem.

"Então quer dizer..."

"Que sou uma princesa? Que sou a irmã de Sonic? Pois é, a maioria das pessoas não me reconhece. Sou ofuscada pelo brilho e o orgulho dos meus irmãos" - ela falou de braços cruzados e assoprando a franja sobre seus olhos

Isso com certeza era verdade, Sonic era conhecido por todos onde quer por ter salvado tanto Mobius quanto a Terra varias vezes e quanto Manic, bem, depois que Rainha Aleena faleceu, por ser o único herdeiro homem, assumiu o trono

"Mas..." – Shadow iria perguntar, mas foi ocasionalmente interrompido pelo ouriço rosa

*sinal de silencio * "nós já estamos em frente à base, seguiremos em silencio a partir daqui, ouviu? Por essa base ser recente, algum mecanismo de defesa ainda deve estar ligado."

"Quer que eu use a Esmeralda?"

"Não, faremos isso à moda antiga, venha - ela apontou para o leste da base - siga-me"

Ela andou bem perto dos muros de metal até encontrar um alçapão de aproximadamente 4 m*4 m, ela parou e pediu a Shadow para ajudá-la, o alçapão era duro, enferrujado, mas com certeza a saída era inutilizada, eles conseguiram abrir, Sonia olhou para baixo – _Então está bem, lá vamos nós – _tomou coragem, pulou e fez sinal para seu parceiro segui-la. Shadow desceu e fechou o alçapão

"Lição n°1: ao leste da entrada principal de toda a base do gordo - Sonia deu uma risadinha, lembrando do passado - sempre tem um entrada alternativa, serve como saída de emergência, por aqui quase nunca ser utilizado, ele nunca colocou nenhum sistema de segurança, por isso podemos falar normalmente, isso se você quiser conversar"

Eles cada vez mais adentraram na escuridão, ate que somente pudesse ser visto os olhos um do outro e os quatro braceletes de Shadow. Ele continuou andando, mas Sonia parou.

"O que foi?" - ela olhou para trás

"Nada... Nada." - ela olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar dele

"Você está com medo?" - ele olhou surpreso

"Claro que não. Eu não nasci pra ter mais do escuro" - ela tentava mudar de assunto

"Não me parece" - ele disse em seu tom grave e cheio tristeza - _ela lembra você, Shadow - _falou para si mesmo em sua mente

Ele voltou e procurou a mão dela na obscuridade, segurou-a e disse:

"Não é preciso ter medo, afinal, não está sozinha aqui." - lembrou "dela"

E finalmente continuaram até que Sonia apertou a Mão dele e para fazê-lo parar

"O que é?"

"A menos que queira ter um enorme galo na cabeça, pare bem ai ou vai bater no portão"

Ele parou

"E agora, uso a esmeralda?"

"A menos que queira explodir a nós dois" – _Novatos..._

"Lição n°2: não se explode usando Chaos o portão que se dá a saída de emergência a menos que a mesma esteja aberta, e se muito bem me lembro você já fechou."

Ela parou em frente à porta, tirou as pistolas do coldre, fechou os olhos e começou a deslizar os dedos sobre as rodas de ouro

"Borá lá. FORÇA TOTAL!" – ela atirou contra o espesso portão de ferro. Shadow não viu muita coisa, somente um raio cor de rosa bastante denso saindo das pistolas e depois muita fumaça.

Shadow estava achando tudo isso muito estranho: uma princesa mobiana abandonar sua vida maravilhosa para trabalhar com a G.U. N procurando as coisas de Eggman. Uma garota que sabe entrar e sair sem ser vista, mas tem medo do escuro. Uma menina que olha nos olhos vermelhos dele sem ter medo do que pode encontrar - _Realmente muito estranho._

Mas ele logo foi despertado de seu devaneio por outro som de tiro. Robôs de Eggman haviam saído do chão após a explosão - _Droga, pelo visto Eggman aprendeu a lição numero um - _Ambos pensaram simultaneamente. E não eram somente os robôs a atacar-los, lasers começaram a sair das paredes, a qualquer sinal de vida as metralhadoras instaladas junto com eles iriam disparam ao mesmo tempo

"HEY SHADOW!" – Sonia disse enquanto atirava e desviava dos lasers – "TÁ AÍ UMA BOA HORA PRA USAR SUA ESMERALDA DO CAOS!"

Ele somente afirmou com a cabeça após efetuar um Chaos Spear, pegou sua esmeralda e foi até ela – "CHAOS CONTROL!" – e reapareceu novamente no lugar onde deveriam sala grande, onde as paredes não podiam ser vistas pela quantidade de telas papeis pregados, com um chão cinzento e cheios de papeis também

"Valeu cara" – agradeceu carinhosamente com um beijinho na bochecha e se desapegando do ouriço negro – "agora é só pegar o que precisamos e ir embora, se quiser, até do seu jeito mesmo"

Ela se sentou na cadeira em frente às enormes telas de computadores. Tanto Rotor quanto Tails haviam lhe ensinado a copiar dados sem deixar vestígio. Mas, jamais pensou que usaria essas "técnicas ilícitas". Sonia abriu e fechou vários arquivos – _deve estar aqui em algum lugar_ - mais não encontrou nada. Isso tudo durou uns 15 mim. Ou talvez mais

"Não encontrei absolutamente nada. Uma missão inútil"

"Então... podemos ir?"

"Ah! Peraí!"– ela virou pro computador novamente – "quero te mostrar uma coisinha... Eggman sempre guarda varias fotos e arquivos, especialmente sobre a Resistência e a minha mãe...sei que vi isso em algum lugar... Aqui achei! Shadow The Hedgehog, aqui estão os Freedom Fighters"

Apareceu na tela do meio uma imagem que parecia ser tirada de um jornal. Ali estavam Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Rotor, Sally e muito outros que ele nem se quer tinha ouvido falar, até Knuckles apareceu ao fundo. – "Essa imagem foi tirada no dia em que mundo amanheceu livre, como disse a minha mãe e o Rei Accorn"

Depois desse momento em que o ouriço negro observou a imagem, ele pegou a Mão direita de sua nova parceira. Todavia a luva lilás estava manchada de sangue, no principio ele pensou que fosse sangue dele, mas viu que a mancha vinha do ombro de Sonia.

"Sônia, o que é isso na manga?" - ele apontou para o machucado

"Ah, isso? Deve ser algum tiro que passou de raspão, nada de mais. Lá na enfermaria eu cuido disso. Agora vamos? Podemos?"

"Chaos Control" – numa luz esmerada, eles desapareceram e reapareceram bem no escritório do comandante, podem talvez, não ter percebido, mas o sol já estava nascendo. E o senhor de cabelos grisalhos e uniforme azul-marinho estava lá quando apareceram.

"Você tinha dito que voltariam de manhã, não pensei que seria de manhã tão cedo"

"Foi inútil senhor" – Shadow iria relatar, mas Sonia interrompeu-o – "não encontramos nada"

"Então esta bem. Agente Sonia, Agente Shadow, quero depois um relatório por escrito da missão,por ora, vocês estão dispensados do serviço até novas informações serem encontradas" – e com isso fez sinal para que saísse

Dessa vez o casal de ouriços foi pelo elevador. Assim que desceram, Shadow logo levou Sonia à enfermaria do prédio, mas a médica - de cabelos negros e roupa típica de enfermeira - do local disse ser o que Sonia já havia dito.

"Se acalme senhor, sua namorada não esta correndo risco de morte, foi só um arranhão"

"Que? Não, não, ele/ela esta muito longe de ser meu namorado, mas mesmo assim obrigada" – Sonia e Shadow disseram um pouco corados.

Eles saíram pelo prédio como se nunca tivessem entrado. Árvores secas, neve nos pés, um clima nublado. Por sorte, por ambos serem mobianos, eles tinham resistência ao frio.

"Bem, agora é cada pro seu lado, não acha?" – Sonia disse já indo pro estacionamento pegar sua clássica moto rosa e lilás

"Pra onde vai?"

"Visitar meus amigos" - _meu maninho – _"e você?"

"Se der pra dar uma carona, vou vê-los também" – _Peraí?O que é que to fazendo?Nunca tive tanta vontade de ficar junto de alguém, mas essa garota... ARGH!_

"Vai ficar ai?"

"Eu vou correndo"

*bateu continência* "sim senhor capitão"

E num piscar de olhos, ambos alcançaram à velocidade superior ao som. A moto de Sonia era equipada para ir bem rápido, já que por si mesma, não era veloz o suficiente para acompanhar seus irmãos.

Apesar de estarem rápidos, eles estavam em Capital City e era uma boa distância até Station Square, quanto mais Mystic Ruins, onde Tails ão Sonia começou a cantar

_'Cause I'm a gypsy _

_Are you coming with me? _

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me_

_I never make agreements _

_Just like a gypsy _

_And I won't back down _

_'Cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry _

_I'm too young to die _

_If you're gonna quit me _

_'Cause I'm a gypsy_

Shadow ouvia aquela voz como se fosse um mantra, hipnotizado pela musica, enquanto ela cantava.

_And I said "Hey you, you're no fool if you say no" _

_Ain't it just the way life goes? _

_People fear what they don't know_

_Come along for the ride, oh yeah _

_Come along for the ride, oh_

Hey Shakira!Chegamos! - Shadow disse dispersando-a de seus sonhos

_WOW - É bem grande. Bom trabalho raposinho – _pensou Sonia

O casal entrou na casa/oficina/bagunça e Sonia foi a primeira a cumprimentar seus amigos

"Há quanto tempo Sonia, você esta ótima!"

"E você Tails! Cresceu tanto!"

"Oi Sonia"

"Hey-Hey Knucklehead" – Knuckles bufou

"Ola, eu sou Amy Rose, Sonic disse que viria" – disse outro ouriço fêmeo também de cor rosada.

"Ah! Então essa é a grande Amy! Sonic fala muito de você" – esse comentário a fez corar.

"E eu sou Cream"

"Muito prazer pequeno Cream"

Nessa hora Sonic chegou sempre rápido com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso que, ao ver a Irmã, veio acompanhada de lagrimas.

"Sonia...*snif**... eu...*outro snif**... to tão...*você sabe**... feliz!"

Ela o abraçou. A muitas luas que não via seu maninho.

Mas o momento foi cortado quando viu o braço de Sonia enfaixado e Shadow encostado na parede mais ao fundo, ligou os pontos, pelo menos na cabeça dele – _canalha_ – Sonic não sabia que Sonia tinha resolvido trabalhar pra G.U.N. muito menos com seu rival. Ele soltou sua irmã e foi em direção ao ouriço negro.

O QUE FEZ COM MINHA IRMÃ SEU IDIOTA?""

'Huh? - o ouriço se voltou pro seu Faker - Eu? Nada. Por que com tantas pessoas, veio olhar logo pra mim?""

"PORQUE NINGUÉM AQUI SE ATREVERIA DE ENCOSTAR A MÃO NELA, SEU ESTÚPIDO! A NÃO SER VOCÊ!"

Sonia tinha de intervir. E foi o que ela fez, se colocou entre Sonic e Shad na hora certa.

"SONIC POR FAVOR! PARE! ELE NÃO ME FEZ NADA! EU ESTOU TRABALHANDO PRA G.U. N AGORA!"

Ele parou olhou pra um lado e pro outro. Todos assustados e confusos pela explosão e pela revelação de agora a pouco. Shadow resolveu não incomodar mais ninguém e saiu. a ouriço rosa deu um tapa na cara do irmão e correu pro quarto onde ia que o próprio Sonic tinha malas já estavam lá por cortesia de Rouge que a tinha pego no aeroporto no dia anterior e levado até lá.era um quarto simples de paredes lilás, uma cômoda braça de gavetas rosa, uma escrivaninha, uma poltrona e uma cama, todos brancos com algum detalhe se jogou na cama e acabou dormindo.

Na sala, logo tudo voltou ao normal, Sonic e seus amigos conversavam sobre assuntos triviais como Eggman, viagens, Chaos, Entretenimento, coisas sutis. Depois de um tempo, todos voltaram a suas atividades normais. Sonia acordou e foi tomar banho. Depois pegou sua moto e saiu pra dar um passeio.

Rapidamente encontrou sua amiga Rouge na praça da cidade. Mais precisamente numa lanchonete. entrou e sentou-se em frente a ela.

"Oi Rouge"

"Oi Son. E aí? Como foi rever os amigos?"

"Aí, aí, viu Rouge...".

"O que rolou?"

"Sabe como é, meu irmão invocado brigou com Shad só porque eu me machuquei naquela missão"

"Típico dos homens, por isso que continuo solteira"

"Tá certo, finjo que acredito..." - ela deu uma risadinha enquanto olhava o cardápio.

A garçonete chegou pra fazer o pedido. As duas somente pediram um suco de laranja pra cada uma e voltaram a conversar.

"Acabei de ter uma idéia pra fazer o Shadow e você amigos de novo!"

"E qual é?"

Mas antes de ouvir uma resposta, ela viu que Rouge já tinha ido.

Depois disso, Rouge foi à procura de Shadow, acabando "por acidente" em Angel Island l_l

Claro que Knuckles não gostou da visita de imediato, mas ele não sabia se a expulsava ou se a pedia em casamento.

"Ola knux" – ela colocou a mão na cintura em uma pose sensual

"Oi Rouge! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Curto e grosso, do jeitinho que eu gosto..." – Ela falou a ultima parte no ouvido dele.

"Olha, Shadow está em Green Hill"

"Como você sabe que eu estava à procura dele?"

"Bem, você só vem me seduzir lá pela noite e como você não veio roubar a esmeralda mestre - _se não viria por trás _- tá procurando o maluco".

"Muito obrigado meu queridinho, tchau!"

Lá em Green Hill...

"Hey Shad!"

"Oi Rouge"

Procurei-te por tudo que foi canto. "A Sonia me pediu pra te informar que ela te convidou pra ir hoje à noite a um encontro pra fazer as pazes"

"Pois diga a ela que eu vou"

"Então, 20 h. Bye!"

Assim que se virou, a morceguinha saiu viando até o ponto ao encontro de sua amiga rosada, e ela tinha certeza que ela somente poderia ter ido a um único lugar: A casa da Amy.

"Oi amy!"  
"Ola Rouge!"  
"A Sonia está?"  
" está na sala, entre"  
"Oi Son."  
"você sumiu, aonde foi?" - _Me deixou lá pra pagar a conta._  
"eu fui procurar o Shadow e ele disse que também quer fazer as pazes com você"  
"jura?"  
" disse que vem te pegar as 20 h em ponto"  
"então temos uma missão Neo Rose Team!" - amy, como sempre, se intrometeu  
"e qual seria ?"  
"fazer a Sonia ficar linda pro encontro!"

"Mas... i-isso n-não é um encontro..." - Sonia abanou os braços em sinal de negação, mas com certeza não conseguiu disfarçar a vergonha e as bochechas rosadas.

"Son, a certas coisas nessa vida que não dá pra negar, uma delas é o amor. A outra é a Amy quando está inspirada".

"Pois bem. Vamos às compras!"

Enquanto isso..., Shadow estava subindo as escadas do pedestal da Esmeralda Mestre, para pedir uns conselhos ao Knuckles, já que o cara tinha... "experiência com mulheres"

"Deixa-me ver se entendi... Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultime Life Form, aquele que destruiu Black Doom sozinho, que cortou a lua da Terra no meio, trabalhou com Eggman diversas vezes, perdeu a memória, tentou jogar a ARK sobre o planeta inteiro, está aqui, diante de um releis mortal, "uma ajuda com a Sonia"?".

"Primeiro: eu destruí Black Doom com ajuda de vocês. Segundo: foi somente um quarto da lua. Terceiro: só trabalhei com Eggman duas vezes. E por fim: eu não tentei jogar a ARK contra a Terra, isso foi culpa do Biolizard, eu tentei atirar no planeta com o Raio Eclipse."

"Tá, tá, tá... o que você quer?"

"Preciso saber como sair com ela"

"Não olhe pra mim. Não sei nada sobre garotas".

"Uhu. Finjo que acredito" - disse ele cruzando os braços e fazendo cinismo - "como é que diz mesmo? Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado! E conto tudo pra Rouge se não me ajudar.".

"Ta certo. Pode contar." - O echidna tentava fugir daquele olhar cínico e chantagista, mas não pôde - "Tá bom, tá bom! Eu te ajudo!".

"Bom saber" - Shadow retirou a cara de cínico - "e então?".

"Vamos precisar de ajuda. Vamos chamar o Tails e o Sonic e...".

"Não, não, o Sonic fica fora dessa."

"Portanto só o Tails. Borá lá?"


	2. Chapter 2

No shopping, as roupas haviam sido escolhidas e agora Amy havia mandado Sonia pro cabeleireiro cuidar de pés, mãos e cabelo. Claro que elas também não ficariam fora desse dia de RAINHA, então o guarda-volumes do salão de beleza estava cheio de sacolas.

"Ai, ai... é como se esfregassem seus problemas para fora" - Disse Rouge enquanto lavava os cabelos.

"Eu que o diga, Rou." Sonia respondeu enquanto recebia uma massagem esfoliaste nos pés.

"Por falar em problemas, meninas..." - Amy falou.

"O que foi Srta. Amy?" - Cream perguntou com sua voz doce típica de sua idade.

"Sonia precisa saber o que falar num encontro!"

E quanto ao Shad...

_Trancaram-me num quarto escuro, tinham me amarrado numa cadeira, mas parecia uma sala de Interrogatório da G.U.N. isso com certeza não fazia parte do acordo. De repente uma luz se acendeu no meio da sala e consegui ver uma mesa na minha frente e aquele raposo de duas caudas e o echidna miserável apareceram - _é exatamente o que parece, Shadow acabou preso numa cadeira num quarto na oficina do Tails, que falava como ele, num tom frio, com um olhar vazio.

"Se quer sair com a Sonia, a princesa mais procurada em mobius...".

"Como assim..."

"Nós falamos por enquanto!" - Knuckles bateu forte na mesa  
"... deve saber como se comportar".

"Numero um: nunca fale de seu passado pra ela. Isso pode assustá-la, é melhor que ela continue pensando que você é Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form, o cara que destruiu os Black Arms e só isso".

E tarde passou assim, Shadow aprendendo sobre Sonia - por livre e espontânea pressão - e Sonia aprendendo um pouco sobre Shadow enquanto se arrumava. O pior ficou pra Rouge e Knuckles, que conversaram e entraram num consenso, tinham que afastar Sonic da cidade pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Então, a noite chegou. As ruas começaram a serem acesas pelos postes, a neve a ser iluminada e os campos de Green Hill - ou como chamam essa época do ano, Snow Hill - ganharem o brilho da lua.

Sonia estava esperando o ouriço negro na casa da Amy, estava vestindo uma blusa decotada vermelha com a barriga aberta, uma calça jeans preta com linhas douradas ao longo das pernas, pulseiras douradas no braço direito, não usava luvas, estava de salto preto e estava com o seu colar.

A campainha tocou, Amy foi atender.

"Oi Shadow"

"Boa noite Amy, a Rouge me disse que a Sonia estaria aqui."

"Ah sim!" - Amy curvou o corpo para trás e gritou – "SONIA".

"JÁ VOU!" - a ouriço gritou de volta - "*sussurros que teriam de ser classificados como RATED M, mas que podem muito bem ser ouvidos*".

"Ela está já chegando"  
_percebi – _pensou o Ouriço negro  
momentos depois, Sonia chegou deslumbrante do jeito que estava fazendo Shadow cair para trás, no interior da cabeça dele, mas por fora, somente esboçou um leve sorriso.

"Pois então, vamos?"

"Engraçadinho, mas sim"  
os dois se afastavam da casa enquanto Amy fechava a porta e ia ao encontro de suas amigas que bisbilhotavam pela janela.

"Eles formam uma casal tão fofo!" - Cream falou segurando as mãos.

"Mas, espere, o que ele está fazendo?" - Rouge apontou para Shadow e as outras arreganharam os olhos lol.

Shadow a deixou na esquina enquanto foi pegar uma surpresinha para o ouriço rosa. Ele foi atrás de uma arvore próxima e se agachou para pegar um pequeno embrulho. depois disso voltou para ela - as meninas ficaram aliviadas.

"O que é." - Sonia foi interrompida quando o embrulho foi aberto e de lá surgiu um anel com uma única pedra de ônix e incrustado de pequenos rubis - Aww, Shad, é-é lindo!

**Numero dois: ela gosta de jóias, mas não se dá qualquer bijuteria barata a uma grota que cresceu achando que seria duquesa e acabou princesa. Tem que dar algo de qualidade.**

Os dois continuaram a caminhar pelas ruas esbranquiçadas da cidade, conversando sobre diversas coisas, até chegarem à velha e bastante conhecida praça da cidade. Mais na esquina, quase saindo da praça, havia um prédio de dois andares com um nome em neon amarelo "MIGHTY'S NIGHT". a ouriço rosa gostou do que viu ao entrar:o lugar que por fora era cinza, por dentro era totalmente colorido, o chão, as paredes, tudo coberto por neon e luzes de boate.e havia um bar e no bar havia um tatu preto e vermelho servindo as bebidas pra o publico mobiano e humano. Sonia logo o reconheceu, mas não falou nada.

"Sonia, este é Mighty the armadillo" - Shadow disse se aproximando do bar e gesticulando o braço listrado em direção ao tatu  
"Yo! Sonia!" - eles fizeram a saudação dos fighters (veja Sonic satam ep. três) - "quanto tempo garota!" 

Agora que Shad não tava entendendo nada mesmo. 

"Mighty, cara, você não mudou nada!" – falou Sonia esboçando um sorriso.  
"Perai, de onde vocês se conhecem?" – intrometeu-se Shadow.  
"Shadow, ele era dos Freedom Fighters, e um grande amigo meu."  
"e então Sonia, por onde andou Depois do fim dos freedom figthers? Você sumiu de repente".  
"então, você sabe como eu sou, puxei o Sonic, não consigo parar quieta num lugar, e então recentemente entrei para a G.U. N "  
" Uau para a G.U. N?"  
"sim, e eu virei parceiro do Shadow."

"hummm" – Mighty fez aquela 'cara' e continuou falando – "então, algo pra beber?" 

E então os três conversaram animadamente. Até que resolveram sair do bar e esperar as bebidas num cano a parte que tinha um mesinha de mármore cinza

Enquanto isso, Rouge e Knuckles tentavam manter Sonic ocupado longe dali. Eles estavam em Angel Island. 

Rouge, Knuckles, poderiam me explicar de novo por que vocês me chamaram aqui?  
Ahh Sonic você pode ajudar agente a tirar toda essa neve aqui? É que a esmeralda mestre está ai embaixo.  
e como essa neve foi parar ai?  
"Err... avalanche caiu uma avalanche em cima dela."  
e por que não fazem isso? Não precisam da minha ajuda"  
é que...que...vai demorar muito e com você vai ser mais rápido.  
"Ok, Ok, vou tirar." 

E então em questão de poucos minutos Sonic tirou a neve de cima da esmeralda mestre. 

"Prontinho tudo resolvido, agora se me dão licença..." - Sonic disse já se virando pra correr  
"espera!"  
"Que foi?"  
"Você já provou o chilli dog da Rouge?" - Knuckles falou desesperado  
"Meu chilli dog?... AHH é Chilli Dog" - _droga, esse Knuckles só me mete em fria_. _depois dessa, só a Máster Esmerald_  
se você esperar, poderá comer um pouco, não é Rouge? Disse Knuckles cutucando-a  
c-claro!"- Falou Rouge sem jeito - _claro que você é um echidna morto!_  
Knuckles você pode vim aqui me ajudar com os ingredientes?  
C-com certeza!" 

Então os dois correram para dentro da cabana onde Knuckles descansava. 

Droga, Knuckles eu não sei cozinhar!"  
Desculpa Rouge eu tava sem idéia pra manter ele aqui." – ele coçou a cabeça 

Voltando a Shadow e Sonia. 

"Então quer dizer que você já conhecia o Mighty." – ele disse segurando a mão dela  
sim desculpa se fiz você parecer um idiota. "  
não tem problema, vindo de você me sinto elogiado." - Disse Shadow soltando um leve sorriso. 

Sonia não esperava aquela resposta,ainda mais vindo de quem veio, ficou um tanto corada e então retribuiu o sorriso falando em seguida: 

"Obrigada... Shadow." 

**Lição três: Sonia pode até parecer durona, mas mesmo assim é uma garota, e adora elogios.**

Depois de conversarem um pouco e beberem o que tinham pedido. Sonia teve uma idéia

"vem Shad, borá dançar" - Sonia disse arrastando ele pra pista

Eles dançaram por um tempo, musicas animadas para sacudir o esqueleto, musicas românticas, que fizeram o casal dançar bem Sonia já estava ficando cansada do mesmo ambiente e Shadow se lembrou de outra lição que foi fortemente reforçada mais cedo naquela noite

**Lição quatro: nunca vá com Sonia em algum lugar e fique por muito é como Sonic, não suporta isso.**

Eles pararam de dançar e se encararam por um tempo, mas logo Shadow recobrou a razão.  
eu conheço um lugar onde se serve uma ótima comida e tem uma bela vista, você quer ir?"  
Claro Shadow, estou com fome." 

E então eles foram seguindo para a praia em Station Square.  
Enquanto isso na ilha dos anjos... 

"Eu tive uma idéia Rouge!"  
"Qual foi?" – a morcega já estava desesperada  
"Toma aqui essa é uma receita de Hot Dog que eu peguei com a Vannila um dia desses, é uma delicia."  
ta bom. " 

Então eles pegaram os ingredientes contidos na receita. E então, fizeram tudo como a receita mandou mas por engano, Knuckles coloca na receita em vez de sal, açúcar e colocaram muito açúcar. Mas como estavam com pressa, nem provaram, então pegaram o molho e colocaram no pão e então levaram ao Sonic. 

"Uau parece estar realmente com uma cara boa" – Sonic lambeu os beiços 

Sonic sem saber que o Hot Dog estava horrível, colocou-o na boca de uma vez só.  
Sonic, fez uma cara feia e por muito pouco não coloca o estranho hot dog para fora e engole-o com muita dificuldade. E fazendo uma cara de joelho. 

"E-está uma delicia, mas agora eu tenho que ir sabe, estou com presa." - Disse ele fazendo um sorriso forçado e logo saiu correndo.  
"Sonic, Espere!" - Disse Rouge em vão  
"Droga já era, será que o seguramos por tempo suficiente?"  
Eu espero que sim, ahh, mas qualé o hot dog não ficou tão ruim assim ficou? 

Então Rouge colocou um pouquinho de molho na mão e colocou na boca, e por causa do gosto cospe tudo. 

"Knuckles! Você colocou açúcar aqui?"  
"Hehe! Desculpa!" - Disse ele coçando a cabeça. 

Voltando a Shadow e Sonia... 

"Bem esse é o lugar." – Shadow levou Sonia com suas mãos nos olhos dela por todo o caminho  
Sonia ficou maravilhada, era um grande restaurante francês que tinha uma linda vista de emerald coast.  
"uau Shadow, você é demais." – Sonia falou corando 

Então eles entraram no restaurante e lá sentaram numa mesa pediram um vinho e ficaram a conversar. Por horas. Até que já era quase meia noite. 

"Adorei conversar com você Shadow, adorei essa noite... O anel... Mas principalmente adorei você."  
Shadow a olhou com um olhar apaixonado que também foi retribuído por Sonia. Mas então Shadow se levanta e pega a mão dela e diz:  
"ainda não acabou a nossa noite, venha."  
Então ele a puxou pelo braço e foram em direção a um lugar de observação do restaurante.  
"o que foi Shadow?"  
"Você já vai ver..." 

De repente uma queima de fogos começa vindo de esmerald coast, Sonia fica sem palavras. 

"Shadow..." – a voz da ouriço transmitia pura emoção  
**Lição cinco: garotas adoram surpresas, ainda mais quando elas são surpreendentes.  
**  
Eles ficaram a olhar aquela linda queima de fogos com explosões de todas as cores, eles foram se aproximando um do outro e então uma musica começa a tocar no restaurante. musica que o próprio underground compôs, mas quem se lembrava?

_Pode seguir a tua estrela  
O teu brinquedo de 'star'  
Fantasiando um segredo  
No ponto a onde quer chegar..._

_O teu futuro é duvidoso  
Eu vejo grana, eu vejo dor  
No paraíso perigoso  
Que a palma da tua mão mostrou..._

Sonia quase que intuitivamente coloca sua mão no ombro de Shadow, ele retribui fazendo o mesmo só que ele abraça sua cintura. E então, um olha pro outro ficam a se observar e por uma necessidade inexplicável seus rostos começam a se aproximar, e por fim... Shadow beija Sonia. Um beijo doce e apaixonado iluminado pelas luzes da bela queima de fogos, e por fim se separam e ficam a olhar um para o outro.  
A musica continua a passar e então Sonia começa a cantá-la.

_Quem vem com tudo não cansa  
Bete balança meu amor  
Me avise quando for à hora..._

Porem perto dali Sonic já estava chegando a Station Square e então vê a bela queima de fogos.  
bem, acho que vou ver essa queima de fogos. Aquele restaurante deve ser um bom lugar. "  
Então Sonic correu até o restaurante , o mesmo restaurante onde Sonia e Shadow estavam, e lá ele vê Sonia abraçada a Shadow. E já imagina o que aconteceu. Ele anda até perto dos dois e dá um soco em Shadow.  
não ouse tocar mais tocar na minha irmã, faker! "  
Shadow se levanta e diz.  
ela não é sua!Eu a amo, e você não vai acabar com isso. " 

Os dois começam a lutar. Sonic partiu para cima de Shadow e tenta lhe dar um soco, Shadow facilmente desviou dele, e Sonic passa no vazio. Shadow lhe dá um chute no abdômen que o faz voar para cima das mesas do restaurante e acaba batendo nelas, ele corre em direção de Shadow mais uma vez, e dessa vez consegue lhe acertar um chute no rosto que o faz cair no mar. Mas antes de cair Shadow usa a esmeralda para teleportar e aparece atrás de Sonic, Sonic percebe e tenta acertar um soco por trás, mas Shadow bloqueia com as mãos o segura e o joga para fora do restaurante, então eles começam a lutar de igual pra gritou para pararem de brigar porem Sonic não percebe um dos movimentos do Shadow e leva um Chute no nariz que começar a sangrar

_Quem tem um sonho não dança  
Bete Balanço  
Por favor!  
Me avise quando for embora...  
_

"Sonic continue se é tão bom." - Ameaçou Shadow. Mas Sonic não conseguia mais  
Shadow o que você fez?" - Sonia falou tentando reparar o dano provocado pelo chute  
Sonia eu juro não foi por mau,e-eu...s-se você quiser..."

"Olha Shadow, tudo bem. a noite foi maravilhosa. de novo, muito obrigado. mas já pode ir"

Shadow se despediu de Sonia e foi embora. tempos depois, caminhando pelas ruas apoiado no ombro da irmã, Sonic recobra os sentidos  
"on-onde estou?"  
"Sonic?"  
"Sonia...CADE AQUELE MISERAVEL DO SHADOW? EU VOU MOSTRAR A ELE..."  
"Sonic acalme-se."  
"Sonia como você pode ficar com aquele...aquele."  
"Sonic eu gosto dele, não admito que você fale assim dele."  
"Aposto que ele te seduziu né? Aposto que você não faria isso por conta própria."  
"Não Sonic eu gostava do Shadow muito antes disso acontecer."  
"Não vou deixar você estragar sua vida com aquele cara."  
o que ele fez de tão ruim, pelo que eu saiba ele já te ajudou muitas vezes a salvar o mundo.  
ahh ele não te contou o resto da historia né?"  
Eu sei o que aconteceu... A G.U.N... O raio eclipse. Mas ele já se redimiu com esse mundo."  
Sonia, você não vai gostar do Shadow assim que o conhecer de verdade. Ele é... Estranho. "  
"AHH É, ELE É ESTRANHO?"ENTÃO TENTA IMAGINAR UMA PRINCESA QUE FOI DEIXADA NO ALTAR COM TREZE ANOS!"

Sonia...

QUE FOI FORÇADA A SE CASAR COM UM MANÍACO!

Sonia, eu...

QUE VIU A MÃE MORRER NOS PROPRIOS BRAÇOS!

"Sonia pare..." – Sonic já estava sem argumento  
Vejo que já esta bem o bastante para ir sozinho então vou para a casa. tchau Sonic. - Sonia larga o irmão  
espera ai... SONIAAAAA! 

Mas Sonia já havia corrido para a rua chorando muito. deixando Sonic sangrando na calç ouriço negro desolado e um outro certo ouriço verde a observar tudo pelos telhados da cidade.

"estou de volta, minha linda."

**N/A: Capitulo terminado com a ajuda de Doggyhow e Ichizack.**

**P.S: a musica não é minha nem do Underground, é do Barão Vermelho**


	3. Chapter 3

No outro dia...

A manha estava um pouco nublada, cinzenta e fria, as pessoas estavam em suas casas ou em cafeterias da cidade. Para falar a verdade, esse clima melancólico combina perfeitamente com três certos ouriços demasiados tristes.

Sonic não tinha a menor vontade de correr naquele dia, ficou o dia inteiro dentro de seu "quarto" - um puxadinho em baixo da escada criado por Tails para dias que Sonic quisesse dormir em lugar mais quentinho naquele inverno tão rigoroso - sem sair da cama, seu nariz estava inchado por causa do ocorrido na noite anterior.  
Tails bateu na porta do quarto com os cotovelos, pois estava segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã.

"Pode entrar amigão" – Sonic disse num serio e abafado pela porta.

Tails entrou no quarto e viu seu amigo azul deitado na cama que o Tio Chuck fez questão de dar, aquela cama de carrinho tamanho GG, pois é ainda cabia com sobra. Mas de volta... Mas não estava dormindo, estava de frente para o teto envolto nos cobertores azul turquesa. o raposo bicaudal quase nunca viu seu amigo assim, somente na vez que Tommy Turtle morreu, quando ele salvou Amy na forma Werehog e a vez em que eles brigaram por causa de Fiona Fox.

"hey, Sonic. Eu trouxe o café da manhã" – Tails disse com um sorriso singelo e levantando a bandeja enquanto entrava.

"pode deixar aí, Tails' – Sonic falou sem tirar o olhar do teto cinza

O raposo deixou a bandeja no criado-mudo e sentou-se na cama de Sonic  
"olha cara... Você tem que... Seguir em frente, não é o que disse para a mim naquele dia?"  
" "é, mas não é a sua irmã que está apaixonada por um maluco vingativo a ponto de se virar contra o irmão" - Sonic suspirou e olhou para Tails  
"touché, mas mesmo assim..." – ele levantou-se e foi em direção a porta – "nem sempre a melhor solução é fugir do problema" – Tails foi embora, deixando Sonic a olhar para a porta  
Odeio admitir, mas ele está certo – O ouriço macho levantou-se, saiu do seu quarto, atravessou a sala e deixou a casa correndo

Shadow ficou o dia inteiro em "Snow Hill", sentado ao pé de uma arvore olhando para o horizonte vazio, sentia-se tão culpado, que queria desaparecer e só voltar daqui... E nunca mais voltar. Mas, acima de tudo, queria ver a pessoa que mais amou nos últimos 50 anos, saber como ela estava, onde ela estava.

Um morcego branco fêmea estava voando em direção a ele, ele já esperava por Rouge com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo demasiadas perguntas sobre a noite anterior, mas seus pensamentos estavam redondamente enganados. Ela veio voando baixo e com velocidade, seu rosto deixava a preocupação transparecida. Shadow levando e foi ao encontro da amiga

"Rouge, o que foi?" – diferente de Rouge, Shadow não deixou transparecer a tristeza que ele estava sentindo  
"Shad, você viu a Sonia esta manhã?" – ela colocou as mãos em frente ao busto como se estivesse rezando  
"não, não... mas por quê?"  
"faça o que fizer não a deixe sozinha, mas também se cuide" – Rouge já estava de joelhos e ameaçando chorar  
"Rouge, o que aconteceu?" – O ouriço negro macho se agachou para olhar nos olhos da amiga de longa data  
"Ele fugiu da prisão mobiana há duas noites..."  
"'Ele' quem, Rouge?" – Rouge foi ajudada a se levantar calmamente  
"em uma única palavra, Scourge"

E por ultimo, Sonia estava no MIGHTY'S NIGHT. Mighty não era de abrir pela manhã, obvio, mas para a uma amiga...  
O ouriço cor-de-rosa fêmea havia passado na casa da Amy para pegar suas roupas e sua moto durante a madrugada - sem deixar recado roupas que agora estava vestindo, sentada no balcão do bar enquanto o Tatu preto e vermelho limpava os copos.

"Olha, Sonia, não fica assim... o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua"  
"diz isso pro nariz do maninho ou pro coração esmigalhado do Shadow, porque partido ele já era."

Nessa hora a porta da boate abriu - putz, esqueci de trancar

"desculpe, estamos fechados. volte mais tarde - Mighty falou distraidamente limpando uma taça, sem prestar atenção no individuo. individuo que continuo adentrando o lugar, sem dar uma única palavra. Sonia estava distraída com alguma coisa que nem ouviu a "conversa" de agora a pouco.

O individuo parou atrás da ouriço cor-de-rosa fêmea e falou em tom malicioso

"oi minha linda, quanto tempo."

Mighty paralisou com o som da voz ouvida e parou o que estava fazendo para observar mais atentamente aquela criatura. Era um ouriço macho de cor verde e olhos azuis, jaqueta preta com as laterais das mangas estampadas com labaredas e óculos escuros de aro vermelho. Usava um par de tênis verde e preto e tinha uma cicatriz de garras em seu peitoral.

Sonia não só estremeceu como queria dar um grito de pavor. Ela sabia quem estava atrás dela sem nem si quer olhar pro individuo. Seu nome era Scourge The Evil Hedgehog.

"Sssssscourge?"- a ouriço fêmea virou-se para confirmar seus temores

" como vai, minha linda?"- se um dia, alguém estava distribuindo cinismo, aquele ouriço verde macho fora o primeiro a entrar na fila.

" b-bem, Mighty-y, eu vou indo e o-o-o-brigado p-por me escutar." - Sonia pagou a conta, mesmo que não tivesse bebido nada, e saiu correndo. Pegou sua moto na frente da boate e virou a chave, torcendo para pegar. E nisso, Scourge vinha sorrateiramente se aproximando da saída – pegue, pegue... isso! – foi a única coisa que Sonia pensou em dar um arranque na moto tão forte que levantou as mesas de uma lanchonete nas proximidades.

Você sabe que eu não desisto fácil, minha linda – Scourge abaixou seus óculos e começou a correr. Então, começou a perseguição.

Sonia tinha que pensar rápido, tinha que dar um jeito de pegar sua escopeta-teclado, atirar e pilotar ao mesmo tempo – bem quem não arrisca, não petisca – ela tirou as mãos dos aceleradores e pegou seu colar, o mesmo emanou um brilho de cor púrpuro singelo e se transformou em uma estranha arma, Sonic segurou a arma com uma das mãos e com a outra apertou qualquer tecla. Um raio dourado saiu da arma e correu o ar em direção a Scourge que estava um pouco atrás da moto, mas por sorte, ou mesmo azar, ele desviou e o raio colidiu com um prédio

"minha vez" – Scourge reduziu a velocidade e pulou para formar um Spin Dash, acertando o propulsor que fazia a moto andar em modo supersônico.

O veiculo começou se desequilibrar, lançando Sonic para frente e colidindo com um muro. A ouriço cor-de-rosa caiu na calçada sangrando e um pouco grogue, mas ainda consciente. Scourge se aproximou, agachou-se e elevou os olhos esmeralda de Sonia ao encontro dos olhos azuis que ele possuía.

"por quê? Eu gosto de você, realmente gosto. E você sai como outro? Ainda mais se você já é comprometida com alguém, quem é mesmo?" – a ironia tocou a voz dele – "Ah, sim! Euzinho aqui" – ele sussurrava no ouvido da ouriço fêmea.  
"seu bastardo, nosso noivado acabou no dia em que minha mãe foi assassinada, idiota" – ela cuspiu no rosto de Scourge, e recebeu um tapa em seguida  
"quem você pensa que é? Você não é nada, Sonia, e eu sou um rei" – ele deu um beijo nos lábios superiores de Sonia – "seu rei"  
Scourge se levantou e começou a nadar em direção contraria a de Sonia, todavia, virou-se para a ouriço cor-de-rosa  
"E é bom cuidar daquele seu namoradinho, ele pode ser a Ultimate Life Form, mas com certeza não é imortal" – e retomou sua caminhada, mas logo é bloqueado por uma barreira brilhante que aparece na sua frente.  
"falando de mim?"– falou um certo ouriço negro por de traz de Scourge.  
" Shadow..." falou Sonia com a voz fraca um pouco antes de desmaiar.  
"vai pagar por isso Scourge!"disse Shadow em tom de ameaça e raiva.  
" E o que você vai fazer? Vai me bater?"falou Scourge desafiando a palavra de Shadow  
" essa é a idéia "  
Então Shadow partiu para cima de Scourge com um soco armado, porem o mesmo se vira rapidamente e com muita facilidade bloqueia o soco de Shadow com uma das mãos e logo depois com sua outra mão ele dispara um forte soco no abdômen de Shadow fazendo-o voar alguns metros, rapidamente ele se levanta e manda para cima de Scourge alguns Spears, mas nenhum deles é capaz de acompanhar a incrível velocidade de Scourge. Que vai para cima de Shadow e o acerta com um homming attack. Fazendo Shadow cair novamente e por fim Scourge golpeia o rosto de Shadow com um forte soco fazendo Shadow ficar quase sem consciência, Scourge agacha-se para falar e com Shadow e diz:  
" Sabe Shadow, ficar na prisão por tantos anos foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, estou mais forte, mais rápido, e mais vingativo do que nunca. Nunca poderá me vencer. Nunca!"- e então Scourge se levanta, e novamente da as costas para os dois e Shadow não conseguia mover um músculo, pois estava muito machucado e então ele viu apenas Scourge sumir em meio a neve e logo depois desmaiou.

Shadow vai abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, ele olha em volta ele se vê em um quarto de um hospital, ele então viu toda a turma junta perto de outra cama e também vê Sonic vindo para perto dele, ele iria perguntar onde estava, mas não deu tempo, pois Sonic o agarrou pelo pescoço e o levantou no ar.

"o que você fez com minha irmã" – disse Sonic com um olhar totalmente vingativo podia se vir puro ódio em suas córneas que de verde escuro estavam começando a ficar transparentes, fazendo Shadow se arrepiar até a espinha dorsal nunca havia visto Sonic com tanta raiva, Sonic apertava mais ainda o pescoço de Shadow e ele já começava a perder os sentidos quando de repente Sonia acordou fazendo com que Sonic soltasse o pescoço de Shadow e fosse ao seu encontro.

"maninha você está bem você estava muito machucada e eu pensei que você estivesse..." – Sonic foi interrompido por Sonia que logo falou.

"não foi o Shadow... ele tentou me proteger... do... Scourge" – então Sonia desmaia novamente estava bastante machucada, pois a queda da moto causou muitos hematomas por todo o corpo ela havia perdido muito sangue, um pouco depois do ocorrido Rouge chega ao local abrindo a porta como se fosse dona da casa, ela já sabia o que havia acontecido com a amiga.

"E então como ela esta? Por favor, não me digam que ela esta..."

" Ela esta bem só que vai ficar bastante tempo machucada" disse Tails tranqüilizando assim a Rouge.

"Vocês não vão acreditar, o Scourge, ele fugiu da cadeia, foi ele que provocou tudo isso e..." – Ela para de falar, pois vê Shadow caído no chão se debatendo de dor e então corre e se ajoelha para vê se o seu amigo está bem e então ela fala:

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Bem... Eu encontrei os dois caídos um perto do outro e eu pensei que tivesse sido o Shadow que machucou a minha irmã... e então eu parti para cima dele e acho que exagerei um pouco, tudo isso é culpa do Scourge, quando eu encontrar ele eu vou..." – antes de terminar o que ele iria dizer Rouge Levanta-se

"nessa hora todo mundo tenta achar um culpado, para poder se vingar, mas você Sonic, você se enganou... POR QUE VOCE NÃO ACEITA QUE O SHADOW MUDOU? POR QUE ELE TEM QUE SER O PRIMEIRO A SER JULGADO? O PRIMEIRO A SER PUNIDO? POR QUE VOCE NÃO CONFIA NELE UM POUCO SO PARA VARIAR?" – diz Rouge quase a ponto de chorar, e um silencio atormentador fica no lugar Sonic e Rouge ficam a se encarar por alguns segundos e então Sonic quebra o silencio.

"eu acho que vou correr um pouco e procurar por Scourge." – e então Rouge rebate" Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, é assim que resolve os seus problemas? Fugindo deles?" – então Sonic olha para trás e diz:" eu não fujo dos meus problemas, eu luto contra eles, e respondendo a sua pergunta, EU NUNCA VOU CONFIAR NO SHADOW!" – Sonic já estava perto de sair do quarto de hospital quando então Shadow se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade e diz:" nunca vai conseguir vencer o Scourge sozinho seu inseto egocêntrico, tomara que leve uma surra e depois venha aos meus pés pedir minha ajuda. Afinal é assim que você sempre faz.

"ohh! Então quer dizer que The Ultimate Lifeform apanhou de um gangster mauricinho metido a besta? Eu já venci Scourge uma vez e farei de novo quantas vezes for preciso, sabe, acho que você está ficando mole Shadow!"

" Então vai La, vai bater no Scourge quando você estiver como eu estou agora não venha pedir minha ajuda "

" ora, cale-se "  
Então Sonic sai do hospital disposto a vencer Scourge de forma que vingue sua irmã e então ele sai correndo para procurar Scourge.

Tails ficou olhando para a janela para ver seu amigo indo embora. Sonia recobrou os sentidos e Rouge foi até o encontro dela para contar tudo o que aconteceu.

"Ele vai acabar se matando" – a ouriço fêmea disse tentando levantar-se, mas foi impedida pelas dores em seu corpo.

Sonia, você esta bem?"falou Shadow indo a sua direção já estava recuperado do que havia acontecido há pouco.

" Shadow... precisa ajudar o Sonic, por favor, não deixa ele morrer..." disse Sonia com uma voz bem fraca. "O Sonic, ele brigou comigo...ele começou a  
falar besteiras, e eu retribui, acho que ele não vai aceitar minha ajuda..." – disse Shadow com um olhar arrasado, não suportava ver Sonia naquele estado e não poder ajudar.

"então me leve com você, tenho certeza que ele vai me ouvir. Ele pode ser cabeça dura, mas ele vai aceitar sua ajuda se eu falar com ele" – diz Sonia ainda meio fraca. Porem Shadow retruca dizendo: "Não pode sair do Hospital, está muito debilitada"

"por favor, Shadow...Snif...não quero ter que saber que meu maninho morreu e eu não pude fazer nada, você também não agüenta sozinho o Scourge" - disse Sonia já começando a chorar.

"Está bem...Rouge, você leva a Sonia para mim? Por que alguém tem que trazê-la de volta depois que a luta começar, por que te garanto a luta vai ser feia" – disse Shadow para Rouge com uma cara meio preocupada, então Rouge responde:"Claro Shadow, eu a trago de volta assim que ela falar com o Sonic"

"Então vamos lá, não podemos deixar o Sonic apanhar muito" Disse Shadow para Rouge e Sonia então elas fizeram um sinal de afirmativo e então foram a procura do Sonic.

(***)

Sonic estava a correr pela cidade a procura de Scourge, Chegando à praça ele o viu encima de uma arvore em um dos seus galhos.

"Scourge! Finalmente achei você, vai pagar pelo que fez a minha irmã seu doente."

" é mesmo? Por que não me ataca? Vai ver que vai perder como o Shadow"

"você me paga!"

Sonic corre para cima de Scourge, tentando lhe acertar um soco, porem Scourge Simplesmente Some no ar e aparece em outro lugar um pouco mais longe, Sonic não desiste e o ataca de novo e ele faz isso outra vez só que agora aparecendo por trás do Sonic e o golpeando com um forte chute que o faz voar e bater em uma árvore.

" como você fez isso?" perguntou Sonic caído no chão

"ora Sonic, ainda não entendeu? Não pode me vencer, me colocar na prisão me deixou mais forte mais rápido e mais ágil do que nunca, Shadow perdeu para mim em tão pouco tempo, vamos ver se você dura mais que ele"

"ora cale-se" Sonic novamente começa a atacar Scourge, dessa vez com socos e chutes e muito mais rápido, ele vai atacando Scourge que escapa de cada ataque com muita facilidade, cansado de desviar dos ataques de Sonic Scourge o pega pelo braço e o arremessa no chão sem soltar seu braço o arremessa para o céu, quando Sonic começava a cair Scourge Aparece e o golpeia com um chute que o faz ir em direção ao chão muito rápido porem não chega a bater nele pois Scourge aparece mais uma vez e golpeia seu rosto antes de cair no chão o soco de Scourge o fazele voar em direção a um prédio colidindo com ele com tanta força que destrói todo o andar fazendo com que Sonic o atravesse caindo assim na rua do quarteirão atrás da praça, literalmente o lugar onde Shadow, Rouge e Sonia estavam atravessando naquele momento.  
Vendo que Sonic havia se machucado bastante com aquilo Shadow e os outros correm em direção a Sonic

"Sonic você está bem?" perguntou Sonia que se mantinha em pé com a ajuda de Rouge, Sonic então começa a se levantar com um pouco de dificuldade, iria cair se Shadow não o tivesse segurado pelos braços.

"me solta! Já estou bem!" disse Sonic tirando seus braços das mãos de Shadow,

"Sonic...vai precisar da ajuda do Shadow, não pode vencer Scourge Sozinho!" dizia Sonia seriamente ao irmão.

" quer apostar?" Disse Sonic irredutível.

"Olha cara, Acha que gosto de lutar ao seu lado? Não mesmo, você é meu rival eterno, mas meu amor por Sonia com certeza é maior que isso, e não vou deixar um inseto como o Scourge ameaçar nosso amor, se você ama a sua irmã e quer salvar o dia então e melhor que lute com minha ajuda" – disse Shadow agarrando Sonic pelo peito  
Sonic começa a olhar em volta vendo que todos concordavam com o que Shadow disse

"pela Sonia?" – perguntou Shadow estendendo a mão a Sonic  
Sonic pensou um pouco mas logo aceitou.

"pela Sonia" – disse Sonic Apertando a mão de Shadow.

" bem já que é assim, vamos" disse Shadow mas antes Sonia segura sua mão e o puxa para perto de si"

"Boa sorte! E tome cuidado " –disse Sonia que logo depois o puxou para um grande beijo, os dois não queriam se separar, porém Sonic os interrompe dizendo.

" (tosse) Shadow se esqueceu? Temos um louco sádico para destruir" – disse Sonic sem cara de bons amigos.  
"ah! Claro vamos" disse Shadow, então os dois foram em direção a praça onde Scourge estava.  
No caminho Sonic ficou perto do Shadow e disse.  
"Shadow, é bom que você não magoe a minha irmã ou então lhe quebro os dentes."  
"claro Sonic lhe prometo que não vou magoá-la"  
Então os dois chegaram a praça.  
"Hey, olha o Sonic, chamou seu amiginho foi? Vocês dois são ridículos!" disse, Scourge rindo da cara deles."  
"é né, fazer o que, mulheres..." disse Shadow em tom de piada.  
Sonic corre para cima de Scourge, e tenta o atacar com homming Attack porem mais uma vez Scourge desaparece e aparece atrás de Sonic, porem quando ele ia golpeá-lo Shadow Chega por cima e lhe acerta um soco muito o fazendo cair no chão, imediatamente ele se levanta e acerta um homming Attack em Shadow porem após o ataque em Shadow, Sonic acerta um Homming attack em Scourge fazendo-o cair novamente.  
"He! He! Que foi Scourge, o ex-presidiário metido a fortão não pode vencer a nós dois? – disse Sonic sinicamente.  
Scourge faz uma cara de raiva, estava furioso, ele então começa a emanar uma aura roxa e seus olhos perdem a pupila ficando completamente brancos.

(***)

- Sonia, vamos, temos que voltar ao hospital, ainda está um pouco fraca. – disse Rouge um pouco preocupada.  
- O que? E perder uma luta dessas? Posso até estar detonada mas ainda adoro uma boa luta – disse Sonia animada.  
- Não Sonia, eu prometi ao Shadow que te levaria de volta, então vamos – disse Rouge irredutível.  
- Ahh Rouge a quem está tentando enganar, também gosta de uma boa luta, vamos ficar agente pode ficar escondida e ele nem vai perceber. – disse Sonia a Rouge, Sonia estava completamente certa, Rouge queria ver aquela luta então Rouge cedeu.  
- Ta bom...você venceu, mas se as coisas ficarem muito feias nós vamos embora.  
Então as duas foram para cima de um prédio que havia ali perto. E ficaram a olhar a luta que estava sucedendo.

(***)

"Acham mesmo que esse é todo o meu poder? Vocês estão muito enganados."  
Scourge desaparece novamente, aparece na frente de Shadow e lhe acerta um forte soco e desaparece novamente e aparece dessa vez na frente de Sonic que desvia do seu soco mas não do chute que ele dá logo depois e então voa alguns metros perto do Shadow, Scourge pula, carrega uma esfera de energia do tamanho de uma maçã e a joga aonde os dois haviam caído uma explosão gigantesca acontece destruindo todos os arbustos e arvores que estavam perto deixando uma enorme cratera no chão, porem nada de Shadow e Sonic.  
Ufa, essa foi por pouco...você está bem Sonic?" perguntou Shadow um pouco distante da cratera que havia se formado, ele e Sonic haviam conseguido escapar por que Shadow havia feito um Chaos Control e teleportado os dois para longe antes da colisão da esfera.

"estou Shadow, obrigado." – disse Sonic ainda um pouco assustado.

"foi uma boa técnica Scourge!" - Disse Shadow reconhecendo o poder de seu inimigo.

" valeu, mas bajulação não vai salvar os dois agora!" – disse sarcasticamente o Scourge.

"e quem disse, que poder é vencer?" – disse Shadow antes de liberar os pesos que haviam em suas mãos e em seus pés, aquilo deixava Shadow mais rápido e forte

" então cai dentro!" disse Scourge com um sorriso na cara.

" Sonic, já sabe o que fazer?" disse Shadow fazendo um sinal de positivo para o Sonic.

" tudo bem."

Shadow corre em direção a Scourge mais rápido do que nunca, fazendo com que Scourge não tivesse tempo de desaparecer então começa a lhe aplicar socos e chutes muito rapidamente. Porem Scourge desviava com um pouco de dificuldade dos seus golpes e sempre que podia aplicava alguns mas Shadow também desviava, então Shadow olhou para Sonic e viu que ele já estava preparado, então ele agarrou um dos braços de Scourge e logo depois o outro ele então foi para trás dele e o imobilizou e o jogou na direção de Sonic.

"Sonic é agora!" gritou Shadow, então Sonic começou a emanar um brilho azul muito forte em seu corpo.

"Sonic...BOOM! Sonic então foi a toda velocidade com um super homming Attack para cima de Scourge que foi golpeado com muita força pelo ataque e voou de volta a Shadow, que por vez estava emanando um brilho vermelho bem intenso

"minha vez...Chaos...GUEST!" gritou Shadow liberando a sua energia em forma de explosão  
Scourge então foi atingido pela grande explosão vermelha e então foi arremessado para o Chão e colidiu com o mesmo abalando toda a estrutura da praça fazendo tremer até prédios em volta inclusive onde estava Rouge e Sonia que por vez caiu do terraço onde estava, porem antes de cair no chão Rouge a pega no colo.

" Obrigado Rouge" falou Sonia aliviada.  
Sonic e Shadow ficam cansados e pousam ao chão, aqueles ataques eram cansativos.

"Garotas, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Eu disse para voltarem ao hospital disse Shadow um pouco nervoso.

" desculpa Shadow, mas a Sonia me aborreceu tanto que queria ver a luta que me convenceu a ficar aqui."

"tudo bem então mas tomem cuidado, sinto que esse monstro ainda não foi derrotado,vamos Checar Sonic.

"certo!" – então os dois foram ver a imensa cratera em que Scourge estava mas não o encontraram.

"cadê ele!" gritou Shadow.

"bem aqui!" Disse Scourge muito machucado apontando uma esfera de energia para Rouge e Sonia a apenas alguns metros delas.

"já vi que não posso vencê-los fisicamente então vou vencê-los emocionalmente" Diz Scourge se preparando para atirar a esfera nas garotas

"(pensando)Droga! Não tenho energia suficiente para Fazer dois Chaos control e salva-las só tenho energia para chegar até lá...então vejo que vou ter que..."

"adeus meninas!" disse Scourge disparando a esfera de energia nas garotas, porem Shadow faz um Chaos control e entra na frente e é atingido

"adeus meninas!" disse Scourge disparando a esfera de energia nas garotas, porem Shadow faz um Chaos control e entra na frente e é atingido pela esfera e então voa para os braços das meninas que também caem junto com ele.  
"SHADOW!" – gritam as duas  
"Esse inseto entrou na frente!" – maldito! Mas não vai adiantar nada disse ele carregando outra esfera porem antes que pudesse atirar Sonic o acerta com um chute muito forte na nuca que o faz voar em um prédio e então o mesmo desaba por cima dele.  
"O Shadow está...bem" disse Sonic antes de olhar para o Shadow mas ele fica assustado, Shadow estava gravemente ferido tinha um ferimento no abdômen muito exposto que sangrava muito parecia impossível que ele ainda estivesse vivo.  
"Shadow..." disse Sonia com lagrimas nos olhos, Rouge estava em estado de choque, não conseguia mover um músculo e tremia como gato na chuva.  
"Sonic...eu...consegui salvá-las? – disse Shadow com uma voz muito fraca deixando derramar sangue pela boca.  
"Shadow...precisamos levar ele ao hospital! Vamos aproveitar que Scourge está fora de combate e... " gritou Sonic, porem é interrompido por Shadow que leva sua mão a boca de Sonic.  
"cala a boca...eu...não...vou sobreviver...não adianta...quero passar meus últimos momentos...perto de Sonia..."  
Então os destroços do prédio começam a se mexer revelando que Scourge ainda estava vivo.  
"esse...demônio ainda está vivo...Sonic...precisa vencê-lo...não deixe que meu sacrifício...seja em vão...e Sonia...eu Amo você...por favor não me esqueça...Adeus. – disse Shadow antes de fechar os olhos e parar de respirar.  
"Shadow...Shadow!...por favor acorde!" disse Sonia desesperada o balançado em seu colo, enquanto que Rouge chorava muito ao ver que ele tinha morrido ela estava ao lado de Sonia.  
"primeiro a mamãe...agora meu grande amor...maldito Scourge!"  
"Que a mamãe tem haver com o Scourge Sonia, me fale!" – disse Sonic sem entender  
"Essa não, Sonia você contou pra ele!" – disse Rouge.  
"A mamãe não morreu de causas naturais. Scourge a matou não foi?

"S-sim"

"Sonic estava perplexo, expressava um olhar de medo ódio e raiva ao mesmo tempo, começava a se lembrar de tudo que Scourge havia feito e olhava para Shadow morto de forma cruel, sua irmã chorando desesperada, com o corpo de Shadow morto em seu colo e seu sangue que escorria pela neve fazendo que ela ficasse vermelha os sentidos de Sonic começam a desaparecer seus espinhos começam a levantar e mudar sua coloração de azul para preto, seus olhos perdem a coloração até que a pupila some totalmente seus braços começam a crescer deixando seus músculos um pouco maiores e então começa a emanar uma energia negra o dia que estava com poucas nuvens ficam chuvosos começa então a nevar e raios começam a cair Sonic emana raios púrpuras do corpo, no mesmo instante Scourge se livra dos destroços ficando em pé olhando para Sonic que ao olhar para ele explode a gritar.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" – gritou Sonic enquanto a energia em seu corpo emanava mais intensamente raios caiam ao seu redor.  
" Quem é esse monstro?, nunca senti uma energia negativa tão forte."  
"Sonic, você está bem? Disse Rouge ao ver que Sonic não estava normal e se levantou para ver se ele estava bem mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo Sonic da um tapa em sua mão.  
" Eu irei matar, Scourge irei fazê-lo sofrer até que ele deseje morrer...então o matarei bem lentamente."  
"Ahh é o Sonic, ta com raivinha é? Deve ter ficado sabendo que matei sua mãe"  
"vou te matar!" – disse Sonic  
Sonic parte para cima dele com tudo Scourge nem teve tempo de se defender leva um soco no rosto cai no chão mau se levanta e leva um chute que o faz ir para cima, quando estava começando a perder a velocidade Sonic lhe acerta novamente um soco dessa vez no seu queixo e então ficou muito alto quando ia começar a cair Sonic aparece por cima dele e lhe acerta um chute incrivelmente forte ele então começa a cair, então Sonic lança nele uma esfera de energia que explode nele no ar e então ele voa mais rápido ainda para baixo e colide com o chão criando uma enorme cratera, Sonic fica por cima dele e começa a golpeá-lo com muitos socos no rosto Scourge já estava quase desmaiando quando Sonic sai de cima dele, então ele vê a esmeralda verde do Shadow ao seu lado, e a pega e faz com um pouco de dificuldade um Chaos control e desaparece.  
"fugiu? O que foi Scourge? Sua covardia lhe impede de lutar comigo?

_**A/N – Desculpem a demora para postar este capítulo. Desculpem também pelos erros ortográficos que tanto julgo, é porque eu realmente estou muito atarefada. Agradeço a meu amigo, Doggyhow por ter me ajudado com essa fic, que acabou se tornando mais dele do que minha, eu acho.**_

_**Qualquer dia desse eu reescrevo esse capitulo com mais calma e termino a fic para me concentrar no Bônus que ela vai ter, entre outras fics que venho bolando, escrevendo e que ainda não terminei.**_

_**Shadonia Fan Forever**_


End file.
